Kissin U
by LyricalZodiac
Summary: A Rimahiko Songfic.  my first.  Hope you all like it!  Rated T for some stuff.  When Rima dances with Nagihiko to a song that could mean more to Rima then she imagined.


**G-chan: Hello! It's me again. I'm writing a songfic. It's my first one! Please enjoy! And its based around Rima and Nagi [RIMAHIKO] so if you don't like Rimahiko, then leave. If you do, please read. If you don't give a crap, just read for the entertainment. If you have no life, like me, then read on to give you something to do. Italics is the song, regular is text. The song is Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove.**

_-School Dance, Rima's POV-_

I sat on a chair in the corner of the school gym watching the other kids dance. I was never much of a dancer so I just sat in the back. I was scanning the dance floor. Amu and Ikuto were dancing as were Tadase and Yaya. Kukai and Utau were most likely having sex in an empty classroom. I had no idea where Nagihiko was.

"Rima?" I heard a voice say from behind me. Speak of the devil.

"What do you want?" I demanded without turning.

"No need to be harsh. I was just making sure it was you and not a crazy stalker fan chick," he said.

"Well, you know who it is, now what do you want?" I asked again.

"Is that seat taken?" he asked, indicating to the seat next to me. I shook my head. Why was he bothering me?

We watched the dancing couples on the floor in silence. I wasn't enjoying being in his company. I could hate him even if we were secretly dating, couldn't I? I heard a familiar song come on.

_Sparks fly it's like electricity_

"Rima, may I have this dance?" Nagihiko asked. I got up and took his hand. We walked onto the dance floor. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on my waste. I placed my other hand in his and he started to lead.

_I might die, when I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's no where in this world I'd rather be  
_

I really didn't want to be any where else then in Nagi's arms.

_Time stops like everything around me is frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen._

It seemed like time was no longer running when we started dancing. The whole world seemed to just revolve around this one moment. I started blushing. He seemed to open my eyes and heart and realize that I shouldn't deny my feelings for him any longer. All I heard was the song and the beat of his heart. The song went to the chorus.

_Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

I've kissed him once, and when I did, my mind just seemed to lay to rest and everything that confused me about my life seemed to drift away. The troubles with my family, with the fact that Amu is a ditz who can't choose between Tadase and Ikuto, and my love and hate emotions for Nagihiko all seemed to drift away.

_When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you_

_Past loves they never got very far  
Walls of pictures I got in my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this  
Till I knew it was right for me  
But no one, no guy that I met before  
Could make me feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears  
_

None of my other relationships got very far. I mean, that one with the guy who gave me the note but I don't consider that a relationship. I was sure that I wouldn't date anyone until I knew he was the right guy. I found the right guy. Nagihiko Fujisaki was the one for me. I knew it. When I was with him, I felt like nothing could come between us. He made me feel secure. Being with Nagihiko, I feel that I loose focus on anything that mattered. He was all that mattered in my life.

_Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you_

_I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love, love_

I saw no point in trying to hide my feelings for him. I knew that I would have to face the facts sooner or later. I knew that he would always be the one. When I first met him, I felt like I could pour out all of my troubles and he would understand. I saw no point in trying to hide my feelings.

_Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissin you  
When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you._

The song finished and I felt something soft touch my lips. I opened my eyes and saw that Nagihiko was kissing me. I felt shocked, relieved, and annoyed at the same time. He wasn't one that would kiss in public, but he did anyway. I felt his tongue trying to get into my mouth. I opened my mouth up and we started French kissing. I was liking it. I wanted more. We stood there. Then he carried me, placed me on his lap, and we watched the rest of the dance, kissing in between each song. I knew that I could really trust him, when I'm kissing him.

**G-chan: THAT WAS HORRIBLE! Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review. It would mean the world to me. Knowing me and my luck, this was probably done already. Well, bye!**


End file.
